Jake's Bad Trouble
by LostGirlJess
Summary: What if some parts of Jake's Nightmares came true, will It put Jake in danger, and can Jake's friends help him if it did?


it had been a week of nightmares for Jake, Jake was dreaming in his bed and woke up in a scream, "No! It can't be" cried Jake, Izzy heard Jake "Jake, your having that dream again" said Izzy "I know I've tried everything to get rid of it" said Jake as Cubby and Skully woke up to see Jake sitting up in his bed with Izzy sitting at the end of his bed, "did Jake have that dream again" said Skully, Jake nodded his head in a yes, it was unusually strange for Jake to have the nightmares, Cubby normally had one once and awhile

just as they got up and ready for the day, Izzy found a note on the door, "It's from Peter, he's coming over for a visit, this week" said Izzy Jake smiled at that, Peter always knows how to make them feel better, Cubby turned to Jake "maybe he can help with that nightmare of yours Jake" said Cubby, "maybe Cubby, I've had it, with that nightmare" said Jake

just then they heard a crow "Cocka doodle doo! Cocka doodle doo!" before Peter entered the room "hi mates, I'm back" said Peter, only three of them raced over to him, Jake was sitting on his bed as Peter saw him"Jake are you ok" said Peter, "oh, fine Peter" said Jake as he got up and looked like he woke up from a day dream "doesn't look like it" said Peter as he walked over to Jake and sat next to him "looks like you had a bad dream" said Peter, while Peter sat next to Jake, Jake looked down and told Peter "oh!, I've had a nightmare that won't leave me alone, Peter" said Jake, Peter was shocked to hear that "and the same one, all this week too, Peter" continued Jake as he started to sob "and I hate it" cried Jake, Peter looked at Jake "shh! Shh! we'll find a way around this" said Peter

Peter thought of an idea, "lets go out on an adventure, that will put your mind off it" said Peter, Jake nodded his head in a yes, and headed out to the others, who had breakfast ready while they had the talk together, Jake sat next to Peter through out breakfast but didn't say anything till he finished "that's was nice food Cubby" said Jake, before walking to Bucky with the others behind him

 **Pirates Plunge** was the first place they went, "catch me Izzy" called Cubby as they raced down the slides, "how are you filling now?" said Peter to Jake, "uh! a little better, Peter" said Jake, as Peter picked Jake up and went down together down one of the slides, they played there most of the day, later they went to **Butterflies Bluff** for lunch and watched the butterflies fly by them, by dinner time Jake was feeling much better from the day "oh, thanks for today, Peter" said Jake Peter looked at Jake to see him smiling bright again "your welcome, Jake" said Peter

as bedtime rolled around, the group got ready for bed, Izzy looked at Jake "try to get some sleep ok" she said softly "ok Iz" said Jake nervously before they fell asleep, Jake was sleeping when he had that dream again, Jake was alone looking around Pirate Island, when he saw a dark shadow coming closer and closer to him and a voice "I'm coming for you Jake!" and formed a hook on the side of the shadow as more of the dream showed, Jake suddenly woke up in a scream "No! It can't be, not you!", as the others woke up to see Jake scared and this time shaking and Peter raced inside the bedroom to see everyone around Jake and Jake looked scared as he walked over to Jake and sat at the end of Jake's bed "Jake it's ok I'm here" said Peter stroking Jake's hair "was it that dream again" said Izzy

Jake nodded his head in a yes again "tell me what it was about, Jake, I mite be able to help?" said Peter, Jake looked at Peter "uh! it was like this, I was alone on Pirate Island and then I heard a voice that said "I'm coming for you Jake!" and a dark shadow and a hook as well" said Jake, Peter thought it strange but one of the things sound like Captain Hook "don't worry Jake what ever happens I'm always here" said Peter as he was trying to make sense what Jake told them as Jake had tried to go back to sleep

Captain Hook was in his cabin looking at a map of Never Land and one spot called **Buccaneer's Revenge** "I have never got the treasure from there" mumbled Captain Hook to Mr Smee, "there's tale of one, that's brave, strong and always helping other's" said Mr Smee "I know who's the tale is talking about, It's Jake!" said Captain Hook as he glanced at Mr Smee "Sharky, Bones come here" shouted Captain Hook, "yes captain" said Bones as they walked into the cabin "we're going to kidnap Jake!" snared Captain Hook "you tried to before many times, but he's always to smart for you" said Bones "and always getting away from you" said Sharky, "I've got a feeling this times going to be different" said Hook

at Pirate Island it was still night as Jake had fallen back to sleep, but as he soon did he started to dream again it was the same but the shadow came clear as it formed Captain Hook and he was about to grab Jake as Captain Hook was closing in, Jake called out "No, Peter help!" as he woke, Peter had rushed into the bedroom to see Jake in a fright and didn't want to go back to sleep, but also tiers running down his face "Jake, its ok, I'm here" said Peter, Peter knew there must be more about this nightmare, it was starting to be a vision, but didn't want to tell Jake "Shh! Shh!, it's ok Jake" said Peter as Cubby, Izzy and Skully got up after also hearing Jake cry out "oh! Peter, I just want to get rid of this nightmare" sob Jake "what happened this time?" said Peter trying to help "uh, the shadow came clear, and it, it was Captain Hook who was chasing me, and was about to grab me" said Jake as he started to cry even more, Peter picked up Jake onto his lap "you know I'm here, I won't let him hurt you, Jake" said Peter "you promise Peter?" said Jake "I promise, Jake I won't let anything happen to you" said Peter as he turned to the others "I'm taking Jake to my room tonight, as he feels better with me, and you three can get some sleep" said Peter, "ok Peter" said Izzy as she moved the others to their beds

once Peter had put Jake on the bed and in Peter's room, "Jake I thought that this mite make you feel better" said Peter "oh, just a little Peter" said Jake with a smile, as he lied down on Peter's bed as Peter sat on a chair next to Jake, Peter started to hum to get Jake to sleep, once Jake was asleep Peter wondered was it a nightmare or something more as Jake slept the rest of the night as peaceful as he could be, Jake knew Peter was right there now next to him, so he felt at ease through most of the night with Peter watching over him

Peter read a book by candle light next to Jake, it was all most morning, Jake had one more nightmare but this time he was taken to **Buccaneer's Revenge** by Captain Hook, before waking up scared "uh, where am I?" cried Jake as he sat up to see he was with Peter and in Peter's room, Peter saw "it's ok Jake, you were dreaming Jake " said Peter softly Jake knew he had to tell Peter the last part that came in " uh, Peter, it was that nightmare but it had a place call **Buccaneer's Revenge** " said Jake, Peter looked shocked "did you say **Buccaneer's Revenge,** Jake"saidPeter "yes" said Jake "that's one of the most dangerous places on Never Land Jake" said Peter,

Peter knew it must be more then a nightmare now and Jake's safety was at risk, Peter went over what Jake said, it was to do with something with Jake, as well as Captain Hook and now **Buccaneer's Revenge,** but how was this all fitting together, he thought some more then remembered a tale, there's tale of one, that's brave, strong and always helping other's will be able to find the treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge,** "thatmust beit"said Peter to himself as he remembered Jake was right there "must be what?" said Jake looking over at Peter "uh, just something I need to do Jake" said Peter trying to make it look like if he forgot something

that morning, Peter had a bad feeling about Jake and looked over at Jake, as the group ate breakfast, "why don't we go exploring" said Jake to the others, Jake was trying to forget last night and the nightmare, Izzy turned to Jake with a worried look "are you shore Jake" said Cubby "I'm sure" said Jake,Peter turned to the group "ok then" said Peter as they went to Bucky, Peter was keeping a close eye on Jake still after what he said last night and also from that morning

Captain Hook and his crew was at Ship Wreck Beach, "today's the day" said Captain Hook, "you know Jake's going to be with his mates" said Mr Smee "we'll have to lure him away" said Captain Hook "hide, its them" said Bones, they saw Jake, Izzy Skully and Cubby get off Bucky, then they saw Peter Pan with them, "uh whats Pan doing here, its just made it harder to get Jake" whispered Captain Hook to his crew, Bones came up with an idea "we lure the four of them in different directions, then Peter won't know who to go after" said Bones, Captain Hook liked that idea "right then, do it" said Captain Hook

Peter got to Ship Wreck beach with Jake's crew but before they could do anything a sand storm hit them "oh, where did this sand storm come from" said Peter, but Peter found that the crew had vanished when it had cleared "I know, that old codfish is behind this" said Peter, Peter flew down the path to hear Skully " what am I doing here" called Skully, Peter looked up to see skully in a net "Skully!" called Peter Skully saw Peter "oh get me out of this net" cried Skully as Peter flew up and cut the net with his dagger, once Skully was free Peter turned to Skully "where are the others" said Peter "uh, I thing Cubby's down here, Peter" said Skully,

as they went down the path they saw that Cubby was tied to a tree "Cubby are you ok" said Skully "fine, now" said Cubby as Peter cut him free, "Cubby, do you know were Iz or Jake are" said Peter "uh, I think Izzy is this way, but I don't know about Jake" said Cubby, as they got down the path "Iz are you here?" said Peter they heard Izzy but couldn't see her "over here help" cried Izzy as Peter saw a pit with bars on them, "Cubby help me move this" said Peter "right Peter" said Cubby as they moved the bars and Skully tossed a vine to Izzy "thanks guys" said Izzy once she was out "I don't know were Jake is Peter" said Izzy before he could ask her

Peter saw that three out of four were safe, then remembered what Jake had said to Peter "he's at **Buccaneer's Revenge"** said Peter that's were his nightmare ends" said Peter "were's **Buccaneer's Revenge** Peter?" said Izzy "It's not on my map,Peter"said Cubby "uh! it's a dangerous place, to dangerous for you three, too go" cried Peter and looked at Izzy, Skully and Cubby "I want you three, to return to Pirate Island" ordered Peter "we want to help" said Skully, "Skully, we need to go, to Pirate Island,Peter's faster on his own" said Izzy as she knew what Peter was trying to say "oh coconuts, Peter be careful" said Cubby as Peter made sure they left first before taking off to **Buccaneer's Revenge** , and Peter hoped Jake was ok as he left to find him

at **Buccaneer's Revenge** Jake was tied up and pulled along by Captain Hook down a rocky trail "uh, let me go, what do you want with me?" cried Jake, Captain Hook stopped and looked at Jake "I want the treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge** , and your the only one that can find it" said Captain Hook, then smirked at Jake, asJake got a cold shiver down his body, as Captain Hook pulled Jake even tighter as they moved Fervour down the rocky trail, Jake looked up at the sky in wondered if Peter was on his way, then whispered "Peter if you can hear me, Help me", Peter got to **Buccaneer's Revenge** and heard Jake's voice"Peter if you can hear me, Help me" Peter knew it was Jake and flew even faster because he knew the trail got even worse ahead

Captain Hook, his crew and Jake got to a cave nearby "now go inside that hole" ordered Captain Hook "uh, I won't" cried Jake, but Captain Hook pushed Jake inside, "now don't come out till you find it" called Captain Hook, Jake went on till he saw the treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge** , it was asword with a jewel handle **,** as he walked back to the entry of the cave with the sword with a jewel handle, but Jake was walking slow so Peter could catch up to them, but Captain Hook pulled the rope "come out of there,brat" shouted Captain Hook as he pulled Jake out of the cave

once outside Captain Hook pull Jake to him, "give it to me" said Captain Hook "no, I won't" cried Jake, just then they heard a crow "Cocka doodle doo! Cocka doodle doo!" "uh, it's that flying brat" cried Captain Hook grabbing Jake by his hook, just then they saw Peter Pan flying in and land just near by "P-P-Peter, help me" cried Jake "Jake, toss the sword!" said Peter, Jake did before Captain Hook held Jake over the ridge "oh my" cried Jake "give me that sword Pan, if you want your matey safe" said Captain Hook Jake gasped when he saw the drop under him and looked at Peter "uh, you can have it" cried Peter "catch" he tossed the sword over Captain Hook, Captain Hook looked at Peter "and you catch your matey, Pan!" said Captain Hook letting go of Jake "oh my, no!" cried Jake as he was falling fast , Peter flew down to grab Jake before he hit the rocks

Jake fell into Peter's arms "got you Jake" said Peter as he flew up, once on top Jake stood sill as Peter cut the rope, "uh, I knew you find me" said Jake with a tier running down his face, "oh I was right behind you from the start" said Peter "oh!" said Jake as he saw the marks from the rope were it had rubbed on him as Peter picked up Jake "oh Peter, the sword" said Jake "it was fake" said Peter grinning at Jake "I have the real one with me already" said Peter "I found it weeks ago" as Jake smiled "you just wanted Hook to think he had" said Jake "yeah" said Peter

once at Pirate Island Jake was resting on his bed Peter took a jar of cotton swabs and a bottle of green liquid out of the first aid kit, then soaked one cotton swab in the liquid, and started dabbing at the bruises and cuts from the rope, Jake winced as they made contact, for the liquid burned a bit, Peter stroked Jake's hair gently, as he continued to dab. "Shhh. It's okay, Jake, Peter pulls out a roll of gauze from the box."I'll need you to hold your arms up, please." said Peter, Jake helped his arms out straight as he could "uh, this ok, Peter" said Jake "yes fine" said Peter as Peter finished up wrapping Jake's arms, as Jake felt better with Peter by his side

Captain Hook looked at the sword as the jewels fell off it, "uh this Isn't the real treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge** , they tricked me" yelled Captain Hook as Mr Smee knocked on the door "Captain are you ok" asked Mr Smee "does It look like It, Sharky, Bones come here" said Captain Hook "yes Captain" said Sharky as they walked in, "this sword's isn't real treasure, of **Buccaneer's Revenge,** we need to find it" said Hook looking at his crew as Mr Smee remembered "oh I saw Peter Pan near there the other week, it must have been talking about him and not Jake" said Mr Smee "ah, I have a plan, we'll make it look like, we're after that puny pirate Jake, but use him to bring Pan to us" snarled Captain Hook with a evil glean in his eye

that night, Jake was a sleep and was dreaming and another nightmare turned up "Jake! Jake! were are you?" said a voice, Jake was alone on Pirate Island, "oh no it sounds like" said Jake as he was racing around trying to get away and he knew the voice as it was one he knew as he looked around to see Captain Hook behind him "were's the treasure Jake, I know you and Peter tricked me", just then Jake woke up screaming out "NO! Peter help", waking the others and then Peter racing into the bedroom when he heard from his room the group had made for him, when he had heard Jake's voice echo from the hall to see everyone around Jake, who really looked scared and shaking out of control

Peter walked over to Jake and sat next to him "uh, was It a nightmare Jake" said Peter Jake just nodded his head In a yes "what was It this time" asked Peter, knowing some parts of Jake's nightmares had come true to Jake in real life, "uh Peter, I was alone on Never Land and "said Jake looking at Peter afraid to to say more "go on Jake" said Peter stroking Jake's hair "uh, It was about Captain Hook and he knows that we tricked him, Peter" said Jake keeping It short, but fell back asleep as it was still dark with Peter watching over him

the next morning Captain Hook woke up, "Mr Smee head to Pirate Island, Its time to put my plan into work" ordered Captain Hook "right then, Bones, Sharky time to head off" said Mr Smee

at Pirate Island, Jake woke to see that Izzy, Cubby and Skully were already up and left a note on the door "we have gone to Never Land and thought you could have some rest at the hideout today, so we didn't wake you up, from Iz" but then he saw another note next to it from Peter "just had to help others on Never Land, just be careful and call me if you need me, Peter"

Jake got dressed and headed out to Pirate Island beach, as he was sitting on the beach Jake heard a voice "there you are Jake", Jake looked around to see Captain Hook on Pirate Island "uh oh!" thought Jake "what are you doing here!" said Jake, "I'm here for you Jake" smirked Captain Hook as Jake backed away from Captain Hook and then turned and ran as fast as he could and calling out "Peter I need you!, Peter I need you!" but ran into Bones and Sharky who grabbed Jake and held him up off the ground as Captain Hook walked over "good work men, you have him" said Captain Hook smirking at Jake, as Jake looked frightened and scared as he looked at Captain Hook, who put a note on the Tiki on the beach before leaving on the Jolly Roger

later Izzy, Cubby and Skully got back to Pirate Island before Peter and found no sign of Jake anywhere on Pirate Island, just then Peter landed on the beach "where's Jake" asked Izzy "I raced here when I got a call for help" said Peter "we should have left one of us here to look after Jake" said Izzy looking down in worry "don't worry Iz, we'll find him" said Peter as Skully found the note on the Tiki "over here Peter, I've found a note" called Skully as Peter flew over and read it

"dear Pan, are you missing a puny pirate, uh I mean Jake, then come to **Belch Mountain** and bring the treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge,** I don't know how much he can last in this heat and if I see any of those puny pirates with you,Jake's a goner you here me, so if I just see one thats the end of Jake, I mean its Jake's life as he's hanging over the edge , so come alone Pan, yours truly Captain James Hook"

after Peter finished reading the note and ripped it up in anger "oh coconuts, what are we going to do, Peter " said Cubby "Iz, I want you three here and get things ready for our return" said Peter "right Peter" said Iz "but Peter, we want to help" said Cubby "No Cubby, thats an order" said Peter as he flew off to find Jake

Jake was on the Jolly Roger and cornered as Captain Hook was talking "tell me were Pan hid the treasure of **Buccaneer's Revenge** , Jake" "I don't know were it is" said Jake but Hook didn't believe Jake "your lying little brat hold Jake still men" " said Captain Hook, Bones and Sharky was holding Jake by his arms " this time tell me the truth or get cut " said Captain Hook, Jake got cut by Hook's hook and bashed as he didn't say were it was, but said "I don't know were it is" said Jake now cringing from the pain, "Never Land ahoy" called Mr Smee

Peter pan had got to Never Land but was on the other side of the Island to the Jolly Roger " I'm Wondering where Captain Hook's crew is" said Peter as he went the closers path to **Belch Mountain,** but Captain Hook, his crew and Jake were closer to **Belch Mountain** , but Jake was locked in a cage with sticks on both sides with Bones and Sharky holding the cage as they walked to **Belch Mountain**

once they got to **Belch Mountain,** Jake was unlocked from the cage, "now Jake, Hold still" ordered Captain Hook, Jake had some ropes tossed over him as he tried to run for it "No!" cried Jake as the ropes landed on him and Bones and Sharky pulled the ropes tight till Jake fell down, he had one rope over his legs and the second around his middle and his arms, Jake was then lifted up as the rest of the the two ropes were wrapped around Jake till he was fully wrapped up and sitting on the ground "I didn't say you could leave, Jake" said Hook as he put Jake on rod hanging over **Belch Mountain**

just then they heard a crow "Cocka doodle doo! Cocka doodle doo!" before Peter landed on **Belch Mountain** "P-P-Peter help me" cried Jake hanging over **Belch Mountain** "did you bring the treasure of **Belch Mountain,** Pan" said Captain Hook "uh! nope Codfish" said Peter, "then catch him Pan" shouted Hook cutting the rope off the pole, but Jake fell down and landed luckily on a ledge near the top of **Belch Mountain** but inside

Peter looked at the codfish as he looked at **Belch Mountain,** "I'll deal with you later, codfish" said Peter flying into **Belch Mountain** after Jake as Captain Hook and his crew slinked off, Peter saw Jake laying down on the ledge with **Belch Mountain** starting to Belch, as Peter landed on the ledge "Jake" said Peter Jake rolled over to see Peter "Peter is that you" said Jake as Peter helped Jake up and cut the ropes off Jake, just before **Belch Mountain** lava started to spray up and Peter saw the lava hit Jake "oh! Peter!" cried Jake in pain as peter picked Jake up in his arms and flew Jake out of **Belch Mountain**

Jake was laying in Peter's arms, but Jake still cringed up from pain in Peter's arms and cried out "It hurts" as Peter looked down at Jake and thought that it was were the lava got Jake, but then saw that Jake was covered in bruises and deep cuts all over his body "Jake were almost to Pirate Island, Jake just hold on a little bit longer" said Peter as he saw Pirate Island ahead

once Peter landed on Pirate Island beach, Izzy, Cubby and Skully rushed out to see Jake in pain in Peter's arms, "what happened to Jake, Peter" asked Skully "I don't know Skully, but he needs the first aid kit fast" said Peter as Jake was weak from the cuts on his body and Peter flew into the bedroom, and Izzy gave Peter the first aid kit "here's the first aid kit, Peter" said Izzy as she passed it to Peter before making the others leave the room to make lunch

Peter looked at Jake "I need you to remove your jacket and shirt" said Peter "oh it hurts" cried Jake as Peter helped Jake take off his shirt, then Peter removed the burnt gauze off Jake's arms and then took a jar of cotton swabs and a bottle of green liquid out of the first aid kit, then soaked one cotton swab in the liquid, and started dabbing at the bruises and burns, Jake winced as they made contact, for the liquid burned a bit, Peter stroked Jake's hair gently, as he continued to dab. "Shhh. It's okay, Jake" said Peter, then he looked at Jake's cuts "I need to stitch up thoughs cuts, Jake" said Peter it only took 5 minutes till, Peter finished stitching Jake up, Peter pulls out a roll of gauze from the box and slowly wrapped Jake's middle up "now I'll need you to hold your arms up, please." said Peter, Jake helped his arms out straight as he could "uh, this ok, Peter" said Jake "yes fine" said Peter, as Peter finished up wrapping Jake's arms, "now I want you to try to get some rest now Jake" said Peter making Jake lie down on his bed carefully

that second Izzy, Cubby and Skully came to the door "Peter, hows Jake?" asked Cubby "he's just needs some time to rest, but he'll be fine " said Peter, as Izzy looked into the room and to the sleeping Jake and saw his whole upper body was wrapped up in the gauze, "how long, Peter" asked Izzy turning back to Peter, "uh, two or three weeks in bed, if it go's ok, but I'll stay till Jake's better though" said Peter, as he wanted to make sure Jake heals up ok after what the codfish did to Jake


End file.
